It could end worse than this
by Dragonkeep
Summary: (That is the actual name of the story) As hiccup returns to berk it is very different its a zombieish And yaoi (toothcup) human!toothlessXhiccup
1. Chapter 1

This is a very interesting idea i had i hope you all like it

Hiccup was driving back to berk after a long drive out to neighboring towns villages and cities he loved adventuring and taking whole week long drives but now he had to come back so he turned on his radio to a different station

Untill..

"The following message is from berks police force we advise every one to stay inside and to lock your doors and windows and to have food items for at least a week an unknown virus has spread all across berk leading out too burgess and for hiccup, my son get here quick and safe this is stoick the vast this message will repeat...The following mess-"

Hiccup then looked forward after he left burgess he saw that the sky looked a little greener so he head straight home but then all he saw was a truck, glass shattering,then nothing just pitch black into a void of unconsciousness


	2. Chapter 2

This now has P.o.V shots so..yeah

?

I woke up to the sound of the old sirens of the police station signaling of a grave emergency i volunteered to look for the police chiefs son, Hiccup i think,considering that the lout family tree has been eradicated both snot and spitelout

Well when undead radioactive corpses walk the earth and only the rich go in under ground safe houses known as "Vaults" people get desperate even though the chief can find his son by him self he seems perfectly fine but he has a responsibility to be sure the rest of the people survive this mess

Narrator

The mercenary whos known only by the color of his armor JET BLACK the ,,handso-i mean intimidating Night fury

The outbreak started only two days ago and even then its living hell on the surface even though the "nocturns" only show during the night surprise,surprise its already dawn so the merc only has 18 hours to find Hiccup

Hiccup

It was dark and cold but i was fine no fracture i was walking it seemed like sunset but the sky wasn't green it was normal agian but judging by the cold it was two days later from the accident as the sun went deeper into the horizon I heard glass shattering and a very scary screech something was coming this way and i dont want to be around when it dose

?

We heard of radio chatter of a pack of Nocturns were heading twoards a gas stop so they sent a team of 3 along with me if Hiccup was there than no doubt my pay will be here the chief sent me to the armory and all i took was my old western like pistol and a very nice rifle and another small side arm for the survivor if he dose survive this whole predicament.

Hiccup

Oh gods this was not a unknown virus berk has been attacked by the undead the moon came out and so did they i found an old diner to take shelter but these freaks are still trying to get in but they turned to the sound of gun fire and an explosion in the distance these things are scary but they sure are dumb im pretty tired maybe the roof is safe

Merc

At the diner my team opend fire and the gas station across the street took a bullet and exploded leaving one of my team to die due to flying flaming Nocturn other survivors showed up after and we gave them guns but then the diners window breaks and a person crawled out near the ladder for the roof i thought it was a Nocturn i aim and put my finger on the trigger.

Hiccup

The way to the roof inside was locked so i grabed a chair and broke a window and crawled out then i looked around and i saw a man wearing thick armor pointing a gun at me i raised my hands an i yelled

"STOP"


	3. Chapter 3

Merc

Well that was awkward i almost shot a survivor I thought was a Nocturn and worst of all that survivor lookes alot like what the chief described what his son looked like im gonna go over there that survivor might need help well he did need help by help i mean a gun or a weapon at least

Hiccup

The merc runs with the rest that survived the attack of the bitters

And judging by the look of him he seemed around my age wich is 20 (httyd 2 hiccup,kinda) he then started talking

"Hello im apart of a large group of survivors in with the police station we hav-"

"Wait your with the police"

"Well, yeah my name is knight"

"Mines hiccup my father is the-"

"The police chief yeah i know i was sent to find you he told me to tell you that spite lout, and your cousin... Snot lout? Is it? Anyway they're dead"

"Oh well thats depressing" I said with all the emotion i could give without crying i mean my dads side was always like the Vikings very proud in being called a man but my cousin was always cool and kinda a Jerk at times but its sad that he died

Merc

I regreted telling poor hiccup about his family but tough times call for tough measures or something like that

The two along with the survivors, who was some teenager with white hair who wore a blue hoodie, some pre apocalypse photo journalist he's 'covered wars y'know' and some guy with a black biker jaket and his dog (i tried for a mad max reference thats all i had) walked back from the diner and to the police station or they were if they didnt need to rest so they made camp in an abandoned pawn shop that was very small only fitting all six dog included with room to sleep so the merc took his armor and weapon belts off and un rolled 4 large sleeping mats and layed down hiccup laying down next

"Hey knight why dose my dad want me back the reason i left was to get away"

"He didn't tell me"

"Why did you become a mercenary any way"

"Why do you think im a mercenary?"

"Because you wear the armor of one of Rileys Rangers"

"Oh so that wasnt military? Well good thing I didn't kill him"

"What did?"

"Some other punk who worked for a group known as the talons "

"Another thing though why do they call you hiccup messed up nickname if you ask me"

"Thats my actual name"

"Oh well one of my nicknames was toothless"

Hiccup stared laughing

"Shut up its not funny"

"No,no its not thats its funny besides it sort of suits you"

"Really?"

"Yeah i think it dose,i like it"

"Well i like you for liking my nickname"

"We should get some rest"

"We should get some rest"

We both stared and started laughing together this guy is actually kinda cute wait what did i say-

Okay thats enough out of you time for us to say, "Auf wiedersehen."


End file.
